stardriverfandomcom-20200214-history
North Maiden
The island's "North Maiden". Nicknamed "Fish Girl/Sakana" by Head, she was locked in a cage at his room since her seal was broken, allowing the order to take control of most of the island's Cybodies. Among others, she is present to sing the first fighting song for Star Driver, Monochrome. Throughout the episodes, she also tells the story of Sam the Squid-Piercer. Her nickname could also be due to the name of her Cybody, known as Nunna, which is Hebrew for "fish". In episode 7, after completing the story of Sam the Squid Piercer, Head releases her from her bird cage, and she is allowed to leave the island due to her maiden seal having been broken. Even though she gets her freedom back, it saddens her a little, because, according to her, she and Head did have feelings for one another to the point of being almost lovers. By setting her free their odd "relationship" ended and she left the island. Appearance T he north maiden is shown to have pale white skin, a slim build, sky blue hair and turqoise eyes. In the first episode she is shown wearing only a robe when her seal is broken. in later episodes she is shown wearing a white gown with yellow lacing. she is also shown to wear a yellow collar when she stays in the canary cage however after leaving the cage she discards it. Personality The North Maiden is shown to be kind, energetic and somewhat childish. She is shown to be a good singer like all the other maidens and also appears to be a good story teller. Despite being used then imprisoned by Reiji Miyabi, she is shown to have no grudge against him, in fact it can be said that she even has deep feelings for him. When she finally finishes her story, she discards both her chains and her clothing, in the clear hopes of Reiji wanting to sleep with her. But when he lets her go instead, she is saddened to the point of tears. History Nothing is shown about her history. It can also be assumed that she may have never attended school on southern Cross Isle despite being the same age as the other maidens, as none of the other maidens know her personally. Skills and Abilities The North Maiden is not shown to have any special skills are abilites, as well as her first phase is unknown. Relationships Reiji Miyabi Despite having her seal broken by him as well as being imprisoned by him the North Maiden deeply cares for Reiji. It can also be said that the story of "Sam the Squid Piercer," was her way of trying to convince him to keep her around, however, despite it all he still let her go in the end. The Other Maidens The North Maiden does not know the other maidens personally, however, when they all meet they are shown to have a strange connection as well as understand what the other is going through. Trivia *The North Maiden resembles Eureka from Eureka Seven(a previous BONES production). They both have pale skin, a constant melancholic facial expression, sky blue hair and a golden collar. *The North Maiden's theme is Monochrome, it was the first insert song. Category:Maidens Category:Star Drivers Category:Female Characters Category:Characters